Anywhere But Home
by WishIWasBella
Summary: Bella dies when Edward tries to change her. 50 years later he finds someone with the same sent as Bella. This girl is already in Love with him. Will he fall for her? Sorry I suck at summaries please R&R!
1. Chapter 1:The Library

**OK guys so this is my new fanfic. I hope you like it! And sorry in advance if there are any typo's, I have a brace and my wrist/hand so its hard to type, I will try to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. No copy right infringement was intended. All hale the mighty and all power full Stephiene Meyer!**

**-contains adult language-**

Chapter 1: The Library

**KPOV (kaitlynn)**

"Please just leave me alone!" I yelled to my boyfriend David as I slammed the door in his face. We fought like this all the time. We often sounded like a married couple but then again we lived together so that might have been the reason. We would each go to school and it would be fine when we got home. Little did I know that this day at school my whole life would change.

I went about my day as normal. I had always gone to private schools, it was my first year at public schools in Yellow Springs, Ohio and I was already way ahead in all of my classes so I spent most of my time in the library on the computers. Something made me want to read today, which was weird because I didn't read of free will very much.

You know how they say don't judge a book by its cover, well that's exactly what I do. If the cover doesn't intrigue me I wont read that book.

Then I saw it.

The book that changed my life.

The cover was a pair of hands holding a apple.

"_That's interesting" _I thought to myself. An odd sense of remembrance fell over me.

I picked up the book, it was called Twilight.

"I never gave to much thought as to how I would die." That sold me.

I took the book to be checked out

"oh you will love this book, all the girls do!" the lady at the desk said.

I only smiled in response because I was rather shy.

It was time to go to lunch so I took my book and sat down in the cafeteria at the table I sat at every day by myself. I over heard the kids at the table next to me talking about a family that had just moved here but no one had met any of them yet. It was a small town, everyone gossiped about everything.

I started to read and I didn't stop until the bell rang. I _**LOVED **_this book to say the very least. I was almost half way through the book when it was time to leave. But I was entirely in love with Edward Cullen. Cullen. OMG. That was the name of the family who all the kids where talking about.

_Eh must be a common name. _I just shook it off as nothing.

When I got home David was waiting for me.

"hey Hun" he said as he gave me a kiss.

"Hi" is all I said.

"What's that? you book worm!"

I slapped him in his arm with my book. "Shut the fuck up David!"

"Damn what's up you ass?"

"You! Now please babe I just want some time alone before I have to go to work."

"Ok Kate that's all you had to say, you didn't have bite my head off."

"sorry David."

"its Ok call me when you get home ok?"

"Ok."

"love you baby girl."

"yea love you too."

With that he left. I had to been at work in a half hour but I only lived about 2 minutes driving so I had plenty more time to read.

I wished David would treat me like Edward treats Bella. I know he loves me but he is no where near as romantic as I wished he would be, like Edward.

Before I knew it my half hour was up and I had to rush to work.

I worked at the only pharmacy in town so it was always pretty busy. But it was a cloudy day outside so not to many people would be in.

I stood at the counter reading when I heard faint shouting from outside. It got louder and louder until I could make out that it was a male voice repeating something.

"Bella! Bella!"

Then he came. He stopped dead in his tracks standing not more then 3 feet from me. I could see the complete confusion in his Topaz eyes. I had to be dreaming.

"E-Edward?" Was all I could manage. I questioned myself but I knew in my heart it was him.

**OK OK so what do you think? Should I keep going or just stop? Well next chapter( If you guys review and want more.) Will be longer. SO review and you will get more!**

**Thanks!**

_**WishIWasBella**_


	2. Chapter 2:Disappointment

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. No copy right infringement was intended. All hale the mighty and all power full Stephiene Meyer!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disappointment**

**EPOV**

I could smell her better and better as I got closer to the store. This is what Alice saw. Me running into a store yelling Bella's name. But how was this possible my sweet, sweet angel had died over 50 years ago. How could she be in this little town?

Alice's vision was the only reason we where here. I would do anything to see Bella again. Hell I'd do anything to smell her again.

And somehow I did smell her. AS the scent got stronger I ran faster. No one before or after Bella had come even close to Bella's amazingly delicious scent.

As soon As I walked in I saw the girl at the counter.

"E-Edward?" She said

_How the hell did she know my name?_

"Where is Bella? I can smell her on you, she had to have been hear, tell me you pathetic human or I assure you I will end your life!" I growled

"I don't know any Bella's." her voice was trembling with fear

"Then how the hell do you know my name."

Then I saw that damned book.

"Never mind I know how."

Then Alice came running through the door. She had stopped about a mile up the road while she was having a vision.

"Edward don't kill her, she's telling the truth she doesn't know Bella and Bella hasn't been here."

"Then how?" I feel to my knees with disappointment. How could I let my hopes get so high. Bella was dead. I was at hear funeral, I saw them put her in the ground. I was the one that had killed her. It was 3 weeks after graduation and a day after our marriage. It turns out, this is what Carlisle said, that Bella had a natural immunity to vampires. This explains why I couldn't read her mind. Her body wouldn't let anything vampire into it including our venom. I bit her and she went through 3 days of the most agonizing pain imaginable. When her heart stopped the transformation should have been complete and she should have been fine. But no instead of waking up she went into an eternal slumber.

I did that to her.

I haven't and will never forgive myself.

But this girl, she smelled just like Bella. My Bella!

"What is your name girl?"

"K-Kaitlynn"

I came up close to her taking in her beautiful scent. She closed her eyes as I ran the tip of my nose along her neck.

"Edward stop your scaring her!" Alice yelled at me

"No, no he's not." This Kaitlynn said sheepishly.

"Oh and why don't I scare you little girl?"

She became rigid with defense.

"First of all I'm not a little girl, and second of all its gonna take a little bit more then a veggie vamp to scare me!"

"Oh my aren't we feisty!"

Then it dawned on me as I tried to read her thoughts. I couldn't.

"Are you almost done here?" I said referring to her work. She looked at the beautiful blue crystal watch on her delicate wrist and said "Yea in about 15 minutes."

"Alright Alice and I will be waiting outside, we have some things to talk about."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry so short but the next chapter needs to be in KPOV but it will be up later today. **

**SO did you like it? PLEASE R&R!**

**O.O**


End file.
